


Just The Peacefulness Of It All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Blankets, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Peace/Peacefulness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stargazing, cocksucking, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were just enjoying some quality & quiet time together, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	Just The Peacefulness Of It All:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were just enjoying some quality & quiet time together, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett had his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams wrapped up in his arms, He pulled the blanket further on their naked forms, as they just got down with their lovemaking, The Couple were doing some stargazing, & enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Danny shivered, as the former seal pulled him closer, so he can warm him up even better.

 

"You know ?, We are lucky to have this kind of life, I mean I never thought I would fall in love again, But I did, I don't regret it one bit, I am so happy right now, I owe that to you, Babe, Thank you for a wonderful eight years, I hope to more in the future", Danny said, as he smiled up, & looked at his lover with love.

 

"No, Thank you for taking a chance on me, Danno, I wanted you so bad in my life, I just needed you, like I need water when I am thirsty, You make me so happy too, I thank you for putting up with me for eight years, This has been the best time & moments of my life, I hope for more too". Danny kissed him, & turned out to be another intense making out session.

 

"I can get you to forget your problems, & focus on just the peacefulness of it all", The Blond said with a wicked grin on his face, Before the Five-O Commander can say anything, The Loudmouth Detective straddled his super seal, & went lower, til he had Steve's beautiful uncut cock in his mouth, & he worked him over. Steve gripped Danny's hair, as the blond was using his skill. **"I ** _am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet"** , he thought to himself, as he was enjoying what was being done to him.

 

The End.


End file.
